Joker mente asesina
by Chica Joker
Summary: Pues esta es una narración en una noche en el centro psiquiátrico donde está el Joker. Arkham, testigo de un crimen.


**Batman: The Dark Knight.**

**Un Joker y un naipe.**

**One shot.**

El naipe que sostenía en su mano decía toda la verdad, una buena broma no hace daño, y menos a aquel que la efectúe. Su mente se regocijaba sin duda ante este hecho, y es que estaba seguro que su próxima jugarreta seria de lo más apasionada y emocionante. Un pobre arlequín dibujado en esa carta, con una amplia sonrisa emulando la suya, era lo único que necesitaba por esa noche de insomnio constante.

-Siempre hay algo que sacrificar, no importa de lo que se trate…

Una risa siniestra salió desde su pecho, despertando a más de uno en el asilo de Arkham. Los custodios de esa noche le azotaban la puerta con las macanas, tratando con ello de mitigar su ansiedad de criatura nocturna, pero era imposible, después de todo, el no estaba dañando a nadie.

-Tan solo se trata de un triste murciélago, una especie de rata y ave, que lanza un agudo chillido para detectar objetos cercanos a su vuelo, y todo por que carece de vista, pero este no es un murciélago común. Es un rival a muerte… Y la muerte solo se puede mitigar con una broma asesina, una que no deje rastro de lo que antes fue lo que sea…

En medio de su analogía, una pequeña rata cruzó por entre sus piernas, lo cual le causó una sensación desesperada por destruir. Tomó al animalillo entre sus manos, mirándolo como si fuera un importante descubrimiento. El animalillo chillaba, puesto que The Joker lo asfixiaba sin dejar un solo poco de aire a sus pobres pulmones.

-Y así debe terminar, agonizando, anhelando la muerte rápida y silenciosa a la cual no tiene derecho… Un cruel enfrentamiento que no va a acabar tan fácil, y eso lo sabes, mi alado amigo… El caos reinará en las calles podridas de esta ciudad infestada de gente sin moral que se ofende con un pobre cadáver degollado… Mutilado, cercenado, descuartizado… Cuando dejan que plebeyos anónimos den la cara por ellos… Me "matan" de la risa, ha, ha, ha, ha…

La rata en sus manos pataleaba, lanzando sus pocas energías mal gastadas en tratar de sobrevivir, lo cual parece un acto imposible sobre la cuerda floja. The Joker, el más grande criminal de todos los tiempos, un tipo estilo gánster gótico sin piedad, con un retorcido sentido de la diversión, diversión que solo a él y a sus locos seguidores les alegra. Del otro lado del pasillo, el Acertijo, otro demente pero con inteligencia incalculable, criminal sin sentido de la decencia, escuchaba las palabras de aquel con quien alguna vez se atrevió a hacer un trato.

-Joker, estúpido depravado, deja en paz a ese animal, no lo vale. Y no hablo de la rata en tus manos, si me entiendes…

-Ah, Acertijo, por lo visto estas un ligero paso delante de mi, pero no importa, cuando Gótica sea mía, ya nada va a detenerme…

-Batman no lo permitiría, y lo sabes, por el momento me he de conformar con mirarte pelear. A ver si resuelves este acertijo…

-Te divierte mucho, ¿No? Bien, ¿De qué se trata, compañero?

-Escucha con atención, Joker, ¿Por qué no haz podido vencer a Batman? La respuesta es muy fácil.

-Vaya, ¿Con que haciendo burla de mis distracciones, Acertijo? Eso es algo que sabes de sobra no se debe hacer… Pero voy a seguirte el juego. Simula que he estado dos o tres minutos pensando la respuesta y te digo que no le he derrotado por que es muy escurridizo, a ver dime, ¿Es la respuesta correcta?

-Error. No haz podido derrotarlo por que eres incapaz de ello. Tus emociones de caos y destrucción sin sentido te han desenfocado de tu principal objetivo, derrotarlo, matarlo, desaparecerlo…

-Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… Pues vaya, me dejas impresionado. Pues si sabes la formula correcta, entonces, ¿Por qué tú no lo haz derrotado? La respuesta es la siguiente: Yo no te lo he permitido, a nadie le he de dejar realizar lo que es mío por derecho. Nadie puede sobrepasar mi intelecto, mi código de caos por el cual me guio. Tal vez tú no lo comprendas, pero es algo que no te concierne.

-¿Qué? Claro, palabras muy fuertes viniendo de un payaso, no se pueden tomar en serio. Todos saben que un payaso solo hace reír…

-¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…! No, quizás no, pero no creo que mis victimas se hayan reído mucho que se diga. El punto es el siguiente: Cualquiera que interfiera con mi objetivo, terminará con una linda y amplia sonrisa. Y sabes que no bromeo al respecto.-El payaso caótico expresaba una mirada muy seria ante lo dicho.

Acertijo se quedó completamente callado, y no es que no tuviera palabras qué responderle. Pero la verdad estaba meditando cómo decir. Lo que exactamente quería era poner en su sitio el bufón aquél.

-Matar a Batman es el objetivo de todos. No solo tuyo, y obviamente yo no me voy a dejar intimidar, que gane el mejor, payaso…

-Bien, de acuerdo. Que gane el mejor.-La rata en sus manos había dejado de vivir-El mejor, Acertijo, el mejor…

Nadie sabe como, cuando, en qué preciso momento, pero a la mañana siguiente, Acertijo estaba de pies colgando sobre su cama, con heridas en ambas comisuras de los labios, los cuales estaban pintados con rojo, la cara en blanco y los ojos negros. En esa posición aparentaba estar sonriendo. Los guardias entraron en la habitación del claro culpable. The Joker, maestro y amo del terror, jugaba un solitario con sus cartas.

-No lo niegues, payaso, tú mataste al Acertijo…-Le decía uno de los custodios, amedrentándolo con su macana.

-No voy a negar que le he contado un chiste, y terminó sonriendo con nunca en su triste y "acertada" vida, ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Los custodios salieron de la habitación, a un lado de la puerta estaba la rata muerta, pero con una sonrisita roja en el hocico. Eso ya era rayar más allá de lo enfermizo. Desde ese día, nadie en Arkham, volvió a desafiar al gran maestro de la negra comedia. Todos temían acabar como el Acertijo, quien esta vez no había hecho algo muy inteligente.

-Así está mejor, una broma que les haga reflexionar sobre mí. No soy un simple payaso, soy el mejor de todos.

En el pasillo, Batman hablaba con uno de los enfermeros. Era claro que el payaso asesino había dado muerte al Acertijo. Pero ver su cara tranquila después de matarlo, era algo aun más incomprensible.

-"Ni un solo rastro de remordimiento o arrepentimiento… Nada que indique que lamentas tu crimen. De verdad que no hay explicación para tanta maldad."-Se decía Batman a la vez que miraba al payaso y sus cartas.

-"¿Remordimiento? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…! Eso no puede existir si lo que deseas es que todos te respeten, que recuerden no tu nombre, sino tu sonrisa. Vamos, Batman, sonríe, ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…!" –Pensaba The Joker cruzando su mirada con la del murciélago.

**FIN**

Hola, pues ahora he traído este pequeño fic de este excelente y magnifico asesino. Por fin he publicado sobre el maestro que me heredó mi Nick de Chica Joker, nada que ver con la Harley. Espero sus comentarios y opiniones. Tal vez me anime y haga un fic mas completo. Desmembrar la mentalidad de este siniestro bufón no es fácil y ponerle un calificativo tampoco. Muchos le aman otros le odian. ¿De qué lado están? Ah, y no olviden sonreír, que The Joker los estará mirando, ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…!

**Notas:** Esta película es obra de Chris Nolan. La serie de Batman es de la Warner Bros.


End file.
